Laundry Love
by L'amour est vie
Summary: Theresa and Jay are trapped in the laundry, what secrets will be revealed? You will drown in all the JxT. Jays POV. R&R, want to know you thoughts.


**I know in the summary it says that its set after Cronus, but I changed my mind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own class of the titans, if I did I would not be writing this.**

**Laundry Love**

I made my way down stairs towards the laundry, enjoying the rare silence that filled the Brownstone.

Atlanta and Archie had gone boarding and were getting pizza after while Herry, Odie, Neil and Theresa had gone out to see a movie. They had asked him to come, but he passed. He wanted to come up with some ideas for capturing Cronus plus he liked to beat the Sunday laundry rush.

I passed Odie's room and turned to the almost closed laundry door. I frowned at the little beam of light poking out from under the door; did Athena leave a light on? Seemed unlikely. I pushed the door open slowly poking my head through and jumping in shock at what I saw.

Theresa turned around and smiled at me.

"Hey Jay, whatcha up to?" she turned to face me, still smiling the smile that turned me into a bumbling fool.

"Uh, I got washing to do. I thought you were going to the movies?" I wondered. Not that I minded the fact that we were alone in the Brownstone, in fact I rather liked the idea….

"Ug I was, but then I remembered this pile of clothes that's been on my floor for like a month and I need my hocky uniform washed for tomorrow. So you want to share the machine with me? She smiled shyly at me, gesturing to the washing machine.

"Yeah sure. You doing light or dark?"

"Dark". I shut the door and made my way over and began chucking in clothes, trying to subtly throw in boxers. I glanced in the machine and almost had a heart attack. Instead I turned a bright red at the sight of the lacy black bra.

"Uh so what did you want to do tonight?" I asked, looking at her rather than the machine or its contents. Oh for the gods sake, is she trying to make me grab her and do things that I shouldn't? She had green short shorts on and what looked like one of Atlanta's singlets which was very tight and showed of a little of her toned stomach that look really smoo…. Focus! I'm going to need a cold shower tonight if anything.

"Movie?" she grinned. "I'll even let you pick"

I laughed, "That's very kind of you"

"I'll go make the popcorn" she turned and went to open the door, only to have it refuse to move. She pulled jiggling the knob, but no avail. The door remained stuck.

"Uh Jay, can you open the door?" she glanced at me over her shoulder, a small frown appearing on her beautiful face…Focus Jay! The girl needs you to open the door not stare at her. I walked over and pulled, but damn that door is stuck. I pulled back and rammed it with my shoulder. The door didn't open, but now had a small dent in it. I went to pull back again.

"Jay wait!" Theresa cried out. I stopped and turned to her confused. Did she want to stay in the laundry?

"Do you really think it's a good idea to break down the door? Athena would kill you!"

I paused, realising she was right. I didn't really want the goddess of war after me. Already have one god that wants to kill me, don't need another.

"Do you have your PMR with you?" I asked her; we had to get out of here somehow. Maybe one of the others could come open it for us.

She gave me a withering look "Jay please point out my pockets?" she said sarcastically. I smiled sheepishly before frowning.

"I guess were stuck here then, till the others come home." My heart was doing a victory dance. I was trapped in the laundry with Theresa. And people say dreams don't come true.

She went and sat down leaning against the wall and patted the floor next to her. "Might as well get comfrey". I sat down next to her, not sure what to do next. Thankfully she turned to me.

"Ok, seeing as were going to be here for a while why don't we play a game of sorts" she looked at me warily, as if I might say no. As if, since when do I say no to her?

"Alright, what kind of game? She smiled and grabbed my hand set up a thumb war.

"We play thumb wars, while we tell each other secrets." Again she looked at me like I would say no. I was holding her hand, why would I want to stop that? I thought she was physic?

"Ok, but you have to go first." I chuckled; I wanted to know her secrets.

"Fine." She paused for a moment, trying to beat me a thumb wars. "Uh when I was ten I stole a lip gloss" she giggled at the shocked expression that my face was most likely wearing.

"What?!? No way! Why would you need to steal lip gloss? Your rich!" I exclaimed.

"It was a dare" she shrugged. "Ok your turn!" she laughed. Man she has a nice laugh..Oh gods, she just beat me. I will never live that down.

I paused trying to think of something. "I once skipped school to go out with a girl" I mumbled.

Surprise crossed her face before she laughed and smiled. "Mr responsible skipped school! I don't believe it! She must have been some girl!" she smiled, but something was off…..

I shook my head, Michelle was nothing special. Not compared to Theresa. "Nah, I thought she was amazing, but now having met you I know that she was nothing special". Wait, did I just say that out loud?! Dear gods I'm insane! She's going to know that I love her and she'll reject me and ….ohh wait.

Theresa blushed and smiled. "Aw that's so sweet Jay." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around my neck. I blushed like a loon before I hugged her back. Huh, her hair smells like coconut wow this is nice I…Focus!

She pulled away way too soon for my liking and continued the thumb war.

"I believe it's your turn"

She paused before closing her eyes and murmuring "I've never had a friends like you all before"

I smiled softly and put my arm around her shoulder give it a squeeze. "Neither and I don't think any of us have." She smiled and nodded.

"Your turn"

I don't know what made me say it. Maybe I needed to tell someone. Maybe I wanted Theresa to know. Doesn't matter, fact is I told her.

"I wasn't always an only child." I whispered looking at the floor. I heard her gasp.

"Jay what do you mean?"

I sighed. "I mean her name was Amy and she was 8."

Neither of us moved for a moment before I felt her arms go around me and her head was suddenly on my shoulder.

"How come you never told us?" I could hear the emotion in her voice.

"I guess I just got used to not talking about it." I mumbled. She hugged me tighter and whispered.

"Do you want to talk about her now?" I stopped, not sure what to do. I didn't want her pity, but I wanted her to know. I decided I wanted to, my parents couldn't it was too painful and Theresa would understand.

"Her name was Amy Marie. She was four when I was born."

"Do you remember her much?" she spoke softly.

"I have two real memories, the rest are just of her face. I remember it was her birthday, her last birthday". I could feel her tears soaking threw my shirt. "My birthday was a month away and I was seriously impatient. So she let my open half her presents and blow out the candles with her." I smiled at the memory. I looked down at Theresa who was smiling softly and crying still. I hugged her tighter.

"And the other one?" her voice breaking twice.

"We were in a playground and I was pushing her on the swings. I remember the sound of her laugh." We were silent for a moment before she spoke.

"How did she….." her voice trailed off. I looked down at her; she seemed to be regretting the question.

"It's ok" I smiled at the relief that washed over her face. "She had bad asthma, and it was cold that morning….." Theresa started crying again and moved closer to me.

"What did she look like?" she whispered. I smiled thinking about Amy.

"She had the same hair as me, but had blue eyes. I remember she was small, because I was almost as tall as her."

We were silent again, but it wasn't awkward. It felt peaceful and relaxed. Theresa sat up suddenly and turned to face me; she put her hands on my cheeks and looked me in the eye. I was thankful that her hands covered my blush.

"Keep those memories forever Jay, write them down if you have too. But don't ever lose them." She whispered forcefully. I nodded, for I was beyond words. I was inches from her face and lost in her eyes. I expected her to pull away, but she didn't. Instead she moved closer, and this gave me hope. I took a deep breath and hoped that I could get a word out.

"Dddo you mind if I have my go now?" I stuttered, still staring at her. Gods she was beautiful, I don't care what anybody says, I swear she's more beautiful than Aphrodite could ever be.

Theresa simply nodded. She still held my face in her hands; she moved her thumb stroking my cheek softly; my cheek tingling at her touch.

Ok here goes. "I…err well, you see I really…." Oh for the love of Zeus! What am I saying? I can't even finish a sentence! How can I do this? I can't do this! Well actions speak louder than words, so kiss her you fool! I can't what if she….

Suddenly my lips were pressed to her's, it seems my body had ignored the orders of my mind. I felt her stiffen and freeze. I continued the one sided kissing for a few seconds before pulling away, my pride lying on the floor stone dead.

"I'm sorry, I err… shouldn't have done that…. Oh gods can we just forget about?" I was babbling staring at the floor, my face a lovely shade of scarlet that tomatoes would be envious of. I can't believe this is happening my heart feels like it's been through the shedder, twice.

I opened my mouth to continue my rambling with I felt her finger on my lips. I looked up at her and…wait, is she smiling?

She was beaming at me, dear gods I am confused.

"Jay, shut up"

And with that, she leaned over and kissed me.

Kissing Theresa is now my favourite thing to do. I should have started sooner. I wrapped my arms around her waist, puller her closer. We stayed like this for what felt like seconds, but could have been days for all I knew. My head felt like it was no longer attached to the rest of me.

She pulled away and grinned. I smiled back before it came crashing down on me, the reason I had put off telling her in the first place. Cronus.

I shook my head, still dazed from the kissing. "Theresa we can't, if Cronus ever found out and hurt you then…." I trailed off, feeling sick with anger at the thought. I looked at her, not sure of her reaction I didn't want to hurt her….. did she just roll her eyes?

"Jay, you care about me yes?"

"Well of course, but.."

"And you care about the rest of the team?" she interrupted; I nodded knowing that she wouldn't let me get a word in.

"Cronus knows that we all care for each other. It is irrelevant whether we are together or not, because you would do anything for all of us no matter what. And besides, are you really going to let Cronus control your whole life?" She stared me in the eye waiting.

I was seriously torn, I understood what she was saying and I agreed with her a little, but could I risk losing her? If I don't let us be together it would be awful and weird between us, which I couldn't stand. But if we were together it could go all wrong or Cronus could find out… But it could be amazing too. Was I really whiling to turn down the probable love of my life? I looked at her, still unsure.

She sighed, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Jay I shouldn't have to drag you into this. Either you want to be with me or you don't. You can trust that everything will be alright or you cant. It's that simple."

I couldn't let her walk away. I needed her in my life and I wanted to be with her, more than anything in the world.

I leaned in and whispered in her ear "I love you" before pressing my lips to hers. I could feel her smile and wrap her arms around my neck.

"Love you too, Jay"

It wasn't until Athena cleared her throat that I remember were I was.

We jumped apart blushing. We scrambled up off the floor; avoid her gaze as she smirked at us. I grabbed Theresa's hand and made a beeline for the door, running up the stairs unable to keep the smile off my face.

Athena just rolled her eyes and smiled to her self. She owed Odie ten bucks.

**Let me know your thoughts! R&R**


End file.
